Dragon Drive Goes To Six Flags
by WilderCapall
Summary: No one knows how or whose idea it was except AlukaKaiserin , but the Dragon Drive gang has ended up at Six Flags New England. They are not amused. Yet. XD. There may be OCs later, but no pairings other than one-sided Hagiwara Maiko-stalk. XP
1. Chapter 1

So…I'm back…with yet another new ficcy that no one will ever read. Heh. You all hate me, I know. I should be writing GX Camping Trip or Yowl or even Dragon's Blood. But I'm not. Sorry. I have TEH WRITER'S BLOCK. You all should know what that's like.

So I decided that the insanity in my head needed a vent. So I made one. And then this randomness came out of it.

**Warning: This is going to be extremely stupid and make no sense whatsoever. Also there will be nutso OCs. I shall not apologize, but I shall give this warning. Oh, and in this one, they're all the same age as they were when they first showed up in the manga. Just to clear that up.**

**Summary: No one knows how or whose idea it was (except AlukaKaiserin), but the Dragon Drive gang has ended up at Six Flags New England. They are not amused. Yet. XD.**

**Dragon Drive Goes To Six Flags**

Hikaru Himuro's eye was twitching.

Reiji Ozora's eyes had glazed over with the mixture of confusion and joy seen in small children and stupid people while looking at a Ferris Wheel.

Daisuke Hagiwara was attempting to stalk Maiko Yukino, who ignored him and stared around the place where they had been thrown by that weird dimensional rift.

Taro Otohime was asleep. They were just staring at stuff. It was boring.

The rest of them—Ichiro Sumishiba, Meguru, Rokkaku, Silver, Kohei Toki, Takumi Yukino, Neko, Kenji Koto, and a few other crazy people—weren't sure what to do.

Of course, they didn't know that the dimensional rift had been created by an authoress and had landed them in…SIX FLAGS NEW ENGLAND! DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!

"I think Alu decided to throw us into Six Flags New England," said Hikaru, irritated.

O.O;

"'Lu-chan, you kind of just screamed it from the sky. It wasn't that tough to figure out."

"_Oh. Crudmuffins. Well, now that you know where you are, wake up Taro and go have fun,_" said a voice from the sky.

Hikaru made an irritated noise and proceeded to prod the other boy with his foot until he woke up. Kind of.

"Errghh," said Taro.

"Wake up. We're in Six Flags. It's 'Lu-chan's fault."

"Oh. Alternate dimensions. Interesting," said Taro, getting to his feet.

Hikaru growled slightly under his breath; until this guy came along, _he_ had been the tall person. Hikaru hated feeling short. Honestly, Hikaru hated feeling inferior to anyone in any way. Which might explain how f**BEEP**ing psycho he is.

"'Lu, shut up about my psychotic tendencies and get on with this idiocy," said Hikaru the crazy person.

"_I Shall Not_," said the voice from the sky. "_Actually, no, yeah I probably shall. But not because you told me to. Hah._"

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"All right, you idiots, let's get a move on. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get the frick out of here."

It was at this moment that Hikaru and Taro both spotted "Superman Ride of Steel".

Hikaru's eyes widened. He liked flying.

"Interesting," said Taro. "It looks fun. Let's do that. Yeah. Yeah. Let's do that."

"No. No. No. No. Nonononononono," said Takumi and Hagiwara and Neko and Kenji and Reiji.

"You're no fun," said Taro, pouting slightly. "Fine. Let's do _that_." He pointed at a pinkish twisty coaster known as the "Mind Eraser", a highly addictive inducer of brain pain that 'Lu-chan rode seven times at her fourteenth birthday party because there were no lines because the sky had poured buckets on that day.

Oh, and just for the sake of their meager remaining sanity, the park is empty of guests today because it poured buckets right before the gang was spit out there.

Most of the gang paled at the sight of the Mind Eraser, with the exception of Hikaru, Taro, Silver, and Rokkaku, but in the face of Hikaru's Death Glare and Taro's sad face and the Threat of Violence of Rokkaku and Silver, they were forced onto the ride of fun and death.

Hikaru and Taro, united by their newfound love of roller coasters, took the two front seats. Silver ended up sitting next to Rokkaku in the very back of the ride, the second most fun place to be. Sumishiba and Meguru took the second spot behind Hikaru and Taro; Takumi and Neko quickly stole the middle seat; Reiji sat with Maiko behind them; Hagiwara, rejected, sat alone behind that pair; and Kohei ended up sitting with Kenji, much to the dismay of both.

"Ready?" asked a drenched and cranky tech girl tonelessly, hand on the button that would send them screaming into insanity.

Taro looked at her, and his manically excited expression apparently counted as a "yes", because a moment later, the coaster rocketed into motion.

Most of Hikaru's face was set in his default deadpan expression, but his golden eyes showed an excitement that, quite honestly, would have terrified everyone if they could see him, because that face generally meant that he was about to murder someone violently. Taro's eyes were similar, but he actually screamed with delight as the coaster corkscrewed. Silver screamed happily and Rokkaku roared with laughter. The remainder of the group shrieked in varying levels of terror.

Meguru's eyes bugged out of her head; Sumishiba beside her screeched and clutched his seat as though terrified he'd fall off. Reiji and Maiko screamed at the top of their lungs, and Hagiwara behind them seemed to be having a heart attack. Takumi, Neko, and Kenji looked as though they might be scarred for life.

Kohei, the only one whose shrieks contained words, screamed, "IHATETHISGAME!" over and over until the ride abruptly came to an end, nearly bringing forth large quantities of vomit.

The majority of the group staggered off the ride, shaking, retching, and dazed.

The four who had enjoyed themselves cheered, clapped, laughed, and (in Hikaru's case) smiled in a manic and slightly disturbing manner.

Taro then promptly fell asleep on the nearest bench; after the awesomeness of a roller coaster, everything else was just _so boring_.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and poked the tall boy with a stick.

"Merrghh," said Taro.

"Do you even _want_ a say in what we do next?"

"Merg. Superman."

"That…could take a while…and I think everyone else just left for the kiddie area. Ah, if only I had Callops with me, I could threaten them into going on Superman."

"And if only I had Anima," said Taro drowsily, yawning.

"Taro. Drool."

"Damn." He wiped his face on his sleeve before standing up. "We have to stay with them, don't we?"

"Yes," said Hikaru irritably. "Because we are the mature and intelligent ones, despite the fact that I'm prone to psychotic rages and you're prone to falling asleep at any given moment if nothing 'interesting' is happen—Taro!" he half-shouted, for the other boy's eyelids had begun to droop.

"Wha—oh, sorry."

Hikaru sighed.

"Well, trying to find these idiots should be 'interesting' enough for you, at least for a while. Let's go moron-hunting."

"Kay."

At this moment, they beheld the kiddie section of the park and shuddered.

"Do we _have_ to go get them?" Taro asked weakly.

"I think so," said Hikaru, downcast. Twin expressions of disgust and slight fear spread over their faces.

Alu had created the ultimate torture; they had to go find people who drove them crazy…IN WIGGLES WORLD! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!

**End Chapter**

Ah, they hate me so much. XD. Guys, would it help if I said I loved you?

Hikaru & Taro: _**NO**_

Alu: Hey, worth a shot.

Hikaru: *_deathglare_*

Taro: *_snore_*


	2. Chapter 2

Oh. Em. Gee. Himuro Hikaru is BACK, peoples!!! If you have not read volume twelve of the manga, GO TO THE NEAREST BOOKSTORE AND BUY IT RIGHT NOW!!! God, they should pay me for this…XD. Hikaru is SO SEXY. I cannot even express with words how sexy he is now, and I'm an author. And he is such a fucking badass. Sorry, I know this fic is K-plus, but only that word can come close to expressing the magnitude of the sexy and ultimate badass qualities of Himuro Hikaru. _Any_way, the majority of what I want to say I will say in the chapter itself, so I shall now end this rant, however much I want to rant some more. XD.

Wait, no, I'm not done. I have now resolved to cosplay Hikaru at some point, as his fashion sense has also improved massively; however, it shall only be for one day of a convention, because NO ONE will know who I am; even less people have read series two manga than have watched the anime, which is not loved. XD.

**Warning:** I'm not doing a warning. If you're on chapter 2, you know what you're getting into. XP. Wait, no, I should probably warn you that the first-series characters are going to randomly morph into older versions of themselves.

**Chapter 2**

Hikaru Himuro and Taro Otohime had been standing, horrified, in front of the entrance to Wiggles World for however long it has taken Lu-chan to update.

And Taro, realizing that the fic had been taken off pause, promptly fell asleep.

Hikaru made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and kicked the younger boy _hard_.

"Wait, younger?" asked Hikaru.

"And did you just get about a foot taller?" asked Taro, feeling rather odd about being shorter than someone. Hikaru had an inner special moment as he realized he was the tall person again.

"_Yes,_" said Lu-chan from the sky. "_He did just get about a foot taller. Because on February 8__th__, the first time I could get to a freaking bookstore, I purchased volume 12 of Dragon Drive. You may also have noticed that his fashion sense has improved greatly, his sexiness has exponentially grown, and he is even more of an epik badass. He also has scars on his face, which makes me kind of sad, but there are only two, and he seems okay, so it's all right I guess…"_

"And why exactly can I not open my eyes?"

"_I don't know, and shall not until at least April, when the next volume comes out. It makes me sadface, because you have very pretty eyes. Now go find the idiots. For some reason, you seem to be even better at perception and stuff without using your eyes, it's weird._"

Hikaru rolled his eyes invisibly.

"Well, maybe it'll be useful; after all, I won't have to see Wiggles World."

"Aww, lucky," said Taro sadly. "I wish I could do that, but if I tried, I'd run into stuff."

"Yes. Yes you would. Now follow me, I think I sense Silver's ANGUR."

"Kay-kay."

"Your brain is still off, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Hikaru sighed and blew a piece of hair out of his face. He then proceeded into the world of the Wiggles, shuddering as he crossed the threshold and felt the evil Wiggle energy swirling around him. He could see why Silver had ANGUR. Well, not _see_, per se, but you know what I mean.

"Please shut up, Lu-chan."

"_Meh. Fine._"

"Thank you."

They soon came upon Silver, who was threatening small children with very sharp swords; Kouhei, who was riding a stupid-looking aircraft with a plastic Wiggle in the seat next to him, flying ten feet above the ground in a thirty-foot circle; and Rockaku, who was clearly somehow drunk, laughing maniacally, and gleefully shouting obscenities at the gyrating Toki.

"Well, this is interesting," said Taro.

Hikaru, who could "see" the scene in his mind's eye, agreed.

"So what, do I have like radar or something?"

"_For the purpose of this fic, yes, something like that. I'm just going with you being able to see everything, just not have your eyes open, because it's easier that way and I'm not really sure what your deal is yet._"

"Whatever. Hey, Silver. Leave the small child alone or we'll get kicked out. Rockaku, give me the drink; you've had too much already, I'm over twenty-one, and I hate you people. And Toki, _get off the freaking ride, we are going on something GOOD_."

Silver sheathed her swords grumpily, Rockaku denied firmly that he even had a drink (having dumped it in a plant and being terrified of what Hikaru would be like with alcohol), and Kouhei squeaked in terror and fled off the stupid aircraft as soon as it landed.

"Now _where_ is everyone else?"

"I dunno, I don't pay attention to these things," said Silver. "I just maimed three Wiggles because they tried to convince me how cool their rides were, and then I ran into these idiots. I don't even know how I got into this pl—it was Lu-chan, wasn't it?"

"_Yes. In this fanfic, I am GOD! Hahaha. I win._"

"I hate you, Lu-chan," said Silver.

Lu-chan laughed maniacally. She wasn't done with them yet.

"Hey, I sense stupid. I think it's Ozora," said Hikaru.

Hikaru then walked off toward a mini carousel, upon which Reiji clung like a barnacle to a very strange-looking creature and babbled nonsense to himself. He was comically too large for the thing—which had been built for small children—as he had recently morphed into a fair-sized twenty-four-year-old. He was slightly shorter than Hikaru, but not as lean; after all, _his_ past ten years had been spent in his own comfortable dimension.

"Reiji, stop being such a wuss and help us find the others," said Silver loudly. Reiji jumped violently and fell off his demented steed; clearly, the Mind Eraser had erased what mind he'd had left and scarred him for life.

The carousel finally stopped after a few minutes, and Reiji flopped like a rag doll onto the ground. There was a collective sigh of exasperation mixed with amusement on the part of Silver and Taro. Kouhei laughed out loud. LOL'd, if you will.

"Hey, why didn't he morph? And why haven't Rockaku and I morphed?" asked Silver.

"_Because I haven't seen what you and Rockaku look like in the second series yet, and Toki kind of died at the end of series one, so I dunno what he'd look like in series two._"

"Ohhh."

"You've got to rub it in about the death thing, don't you?" asked Kouhei, pouting. "Can't you even _guess_?"

"_No._"

"I hate you."

"_I know._" Somehow, even though they couldn't see Lu-chan, they _sensed_ a smirk from above. "_Hey, guys? You think you want to go find Sumishiba, Meguru, Takumi, Neko, Kenji, Maiko, and Hagiwara?_"

The gang looked up at the sky incredulously.

"No," said Hikaru.

"_Too bad. It's not your choice. It's mine. I AM GOD!!!_"

"Oh my. It seems that Lu-chan's gone mad with power," said Hikaru mildly.

"How are you so calm about this?!" cried Taro.

"Have you met me?"

"Oh yeah."

"_Sumishiba seems to have calmed down a little bit; he's just kind of wandering dazed throughout the area. Meguru is on the mini Ferris Wheel. The series two idiots are all now on that stupid airplane thing you found Toki on, and Hagiwara is stalking Maiko near one of the stages. Go round them up; I'm getting bored with this._"

After much complaining, kicking of Taro as he attempted to go to sleep because rounding up idiots was boring, and the maiming of another Wiggle who approached them without the consent of Silver, they finally decided to split up, find their idiots, and get the _smuck_ out of Wiggles World. Silver had been designated to watch Reiji and Kouhei, and was very grumpy about that. She was wielding her deadly swords again, and small children fled out of her path.

"Wow, bloodlust," said Hikaru, who could feel the ANGUR and wishing to murder coming off of Silver in waves.

Silver stomped off toward the Ferris Wheel to find Meguru, one of the few people she could stand. Taro was designated to go get Takumi, Neko, and Kenji; he was threatened with death if he fell asleep and delayed their leaving by even one more minute.

"Oh no. No," said Hikaru. "I do _not_ want to go find these people. Sumishiba, fine; I don't _think_ he wants to kill me anymore, and I could pwn him anyway, but seriously. The Reiji-stalker and _her_ stalker? Really? Do you truly hate me, Lu-chan?"

"_No, Hikaru, I love you. And the more you ruv someone, the more you want to kill them…_"

"What the—?!"

"_Kidding. This song from Avenue Q is stuck in my brain. And there's still Rockaku, remember? _He's_ going to find the stalkers and sucker punch them so they don't give any trouble. You just need to find Sumishiba._"

"Okay. Better."

Hikaru began to stalk around Wiggles World, searching with his mind for Sumishiba's presence and skirting the birthday party of a random three-year-old.

"Mommy, why's he walkin' with his eyes closed?" asked the tiny child.

"Leave him alone, Timmy. Don't stare."

Hikaru growled, low and menacing, and the child and mother skittered away. The dragon master scowled.

"I thought the park was going to be deserted," he muttered.

"_Mostly deserted_," said Lu.

Hikaru growled with irritation. Just then, he recognized the weird mix of seriousness, smugness, random cheer, terror, and slight bitterness that was Ichiro Sumishiba. Hikaru promptly snuck up behind Sumishiba, put him in a headlock, and began dragging him toward the exit where they had all planned to meet.

"Ow ow ow ow ow," chanted Sumishiba, squeaking a bit due to Hikaru's vice grip on his neck.

"Oh, shut up."

"Okay," squeaked the black-haired man. Sumishiba had long ago given up his goal of defeating Hikaru, and felt no need to piss him off for no good reason, especially with Hikaru's arm already tight around his throat.

They were the first to reach the exit, and Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief as the evil Wiggle-energy dissipated.

Soon enough, Silver appeared; her right hand towed a dazed Meguru by the wrist, and her left held a heavy chain—Reiji and Kouhei tethered about two feet apart by their necks at the end.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows.

"Found it piled in front of a ride," she said. "Would you believe they don't need the line dividers here?" The ex-dragon-buster grinned; having escaped had put her in a better mood.

Hikaru's mouth twitched in the hint of a smile; the fear in the eyes of Silver's captives instantly multiplied. Silver laughed loudly.

Within seconds, Rockaku appeared, an out-cold stalker over each shoulder, singing what sounded like an Irish drinking song.

Taro was still conspicuously absent. Hikaru was getting pissed.

"Oh, I _swear_, Taro Otohime, if you are not here in one minute, I will personally murder you in the most horrible way I can imagine, and I have spent ten years in uncharted mountains in an alternate dimension alone with an extremely violent dragon; I am also clinically insane and have anger-management issues; if you want to live or eat anything not through a tube again, you have _better _be here in one fucking minute," muttered Hikaru. The others edged away, only too aware of the murder plans in Hikaru's head and how willing he would be to carry them out.

Exactly fifty-nine seconds after Hikaru had started talking—at this point, his fury was rising off of him in visible waves—Taro appeared, dragging a Santa-esque sack and munching on a pretzel. Hikaru twitched.

"That sack had better have your friends in it."

"Erm…"

"You die, Otohime," Hikaru growled. Taro squeaked.

"Kidding," he said hastily, dropping the sack, which fell open to reveal Takumi, Neko, and the broom-head.

Hikaru, reason for murder taken, merely stole Taro's pretzel, which was then stolen from him by Rockaku—Hikaru felt little desire to defend it, as he had only taken it because he was pissed at Taro.

"Soaking up the booze," said Rockaku; then, as Hikaru turned toward him, "which I did not have, of course…"

Hikaru wished his companions could see him rolling his eyes.

_I'm surrounded by idiots_, he thought.

"So…" Silver began. "Where are we going?"

"Batman," said Hikaru, pointing to the black coaster just to the right of the Mind Eraser.

The faces of the majority of the group—Maiko, Hagiwara, Takumi, Neko, and Kenji had awoken—drained almost entirely of color.

"Can you please…_please_ just kill us?" Reiji whimpered.

Hikaru laughed, sounding quite deranged. No one else spoke, but stared; wide-eyed and freaked the fuck out, thank you very much.

**End Chapter**

No, Hikaru doesn't really do mercy, do you, Hikaru?

Hikaru: No. No I do not.

Alu: lawl. Damn…I want it to be April now. Probably will be before I update again…XD. And I think I need to change this to a T-rated fic…

Hikaru: No kidding. You enjoy swearing and I enjoy murder. And with all the insanity you're putting me through, I may very well be an alcoholic before the end of this fic.

Alu: Damn it. My bad. I'm not letting that happen. You can just be an adrenaline junkie like me. XD.

Hikaru: I hate you.

Alu: No you don't; you're just saying that because I'm driving you even more batshit insane than you already are. XP.


End file.
